The Gift
by Warriorcats96345
Summary: A makoto x haru one shot. It's haru's birthday and Makoto forgot about it. What will he give him? This is a collab with my friend Beauty Rose.


The Gift

Today is June the 30th. Unlike any other day in June, today is a special day since it's Haru's birthday. "Man, how could I forget that today's Haru's birthday, " I muttered. "And you call yourself Haru's best friend, Makoto, " Rin chided on the phone. I grumbled softly to myself. There have been many tests lately, so studying filled up my schedule for these past couple of weeks. Not to mention, Haru's childhood friend, Rin, has remembered and not until recently did they made up. "Well, do you have any ideas of what Haru may like?" I retorted. "A water bottle", Rin chuckled. I sighed, "please give me a serious answer". "Ok ok. How 'bout hmm…..A dolphin", Rin replied. It was a good idea and I remember the dolphin charm he liked. "Yeah ok that's a good idea, ok thanks Rin".

"I feel so stupid...how could I not know what Haru would like. I've known him since we were kids anyways," I said to myself. Rin suggested that I look for something that has to do with dolphins, but every shop I went to didn't have anything that caught my eye. It has to be something special, since on this very day I'm planning on giving not just a gift to Haru, but my heart. "Hmmm, this looks interesting," I muttered to myself. A light blue dolphin was in a mid dive position on the keychain, but it still didn't seem good enough. Sighing, I exited the shop and saw Nagisa and Rei approaching me. "Makoto-senpai!" Rei greeted me. "Hey Rei, Nagisa! What have you two been up to?" I asked. "Look, " Nagisa said before showing me a glass penguin. "A glassware shop opened recently. You can create whatever you like with glass," Nagisa said.

"Hm wow that's actually a really good idea", I said out loud though, "Hm, Mako-chan what are you talking about?", Nagisa asked a suspicious look on his face. "Mako-chan what is it a good a idea for?", He tries to get closer to my face, "Now Nagisa whatever Makoto-senpai says it's a good idea for is his business come on let's go get ice cream", Rei says in a reassuring tone. "Hm, ok ICE CREAM!", Nagisa runs ahead toward an ice cream shop, "EHHH WAIT NAGISA", Rei chases. I give a thank you smile to Rei and...wait,"EH REI WHERE IS IT", I shout hoping he heard me. I sigh, he didn't. So I go on walking down the street and finally retreat home with my shoulders slumped wtih nothing to offer.

"What am I to do?" I said with frustration. I punched the wall to my right, knocking down some stuff that I was hanging. A picture frame fell off the wall and hit my head. "Ouch…" I muttered while rubbing the back of my head. "What is this anyway." I picked up the picture frame and inside was a very scribbly drawing done by children. It looked kinda like a map of some sort. "Wait….I got it!" I yelled. Quickly, I grabbed the map and slipped into my shoes, bursting out my front door. This what looks like a bunch of nonsense, may be my life saver of the day.

_Flashback_

"Ne, Makoto what are you looking for?" Haru asked. The sun was up and the tide was low, the perfect time to look for seashells. "I want to swim," Haru said, pointing to the cerulean sea with the rolling waves. True, it was summer and the water did look tempting, but I came to the beach today with other intentions. "I'll tell you when I've found it," I replied. My hands were covered with sand as I had spent the last hour looking for it. "Let's try that sand dune over there," I said. "Fine…" Haru muttered. At last, I found it buried under a rock. "Why did you look for a sand dollar anyway?" Haru muttered in annoyance. "My mom told me that in the sea, mermaids give sand dollars to each other as an offering of love, kinda like rings for us humans," I explained. "It's not like you're going to marry someone any time soon," Haru said. "True, but I might be in love though," I said before giving a small peck to Haru's cheek.

_End of Flashback_

I show up at the beach looking like a crazy person frantically looking for that sand dollar I found so long ago when we were kids. My hands feel rough and I can feel the sand getting in between my fingernails, I dig. "I know it's here", I mutter under my breath. "YES", I finally feel the rough texture of the sand dollar. There was a leather cord that I had buried it with it so that I could've made it into a necklace. I reached in my back pocket for the small box I had planned to put Haru's gift in and placed the sand dollar necklace inside the box along with a small note. I dusted my hands and headed towards Haru's house. I left the small box at the foot of the door, quickly rung the doorbell, and dashed away to hide from his view.

I see him look around then he see's the box ,my heart races, he picks it up looks inside and reads the small note which asks for him to meet me at the shrine.

Haru looked around for Makoto, but couldn't see him. He walked inside, put on his shoes, and headed towards the meeting place.

I was nervous, I didn't know what he was going to say,how he was going to react. I had butterflies in my stomach the whole time finally he arrives.

"What's up", he asked in a monotone voice and the same indifferent blue eyes. I feel my face burn and felt like I was as red as a tomato, "Um, Happy Birthday Haru!" I said quickly and nervously. "I got you a gift." I reached in my back pocket for the gift and handed it to Haru. "Thanks Makoto," he said monotonously, his eyes widening when he noticed what it was.

"Um Makoto, this is…" "Yeah I know I just…..", I got quiet, I couldn't utter another sound my voice cracked and the nerves got the best of me. I wanted to say how much I loved him, and how special he is to me and in that sand dollar I am giving him my heart….He leans and kisses me lightly on the lips. My heartbeat accelerated and I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. "Haru, I love you," I whispered softly before leaning in and giving me a longer kiss. His lips felt so soft and tender I thought as I savored this moment. Instinctively, I began moving my lips and he surprisingly does the same. I wanted this moment to last forever, but the lack of oxygen broke our kiss. After Haru and I regained our breath, I pulled him in for a tight hug. "Makoto, I love you too," he confessed.


End file.
